Perspectives
by CriminalMindsGeek
Summary: Goku decides to come back to life after the whole Buu fiasco, but things are quite different at home. One person in particular has grown up, and isnt entirely pleased with Goku's decision -Goku bashing involved
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never have, never will.

Author's note: I have always hated the fact that the creators of DBZ made Gohan into a nerd in the series. He really should have taken over as the main character. So. In this, Gohan has continued to train and is ridiculously strong (naturally). He has also had a large role in raising Goten. The way I see it, the have more of a father/son relationship, even though obviously they are brothers.

This chapter is told from the perspective of Goku, having recently decided to come home permenantly after the buu stuff. Trouble is brewing in the Son household and this is just the first chapter. Hopefully the story will unfold more in later chapters. I wanted to get this one up though in order to inspire myself to finish the other chapters. Im not entirely happy with the story, but lets see where it goes. If I dont post it now, i never will. anyway...on with the story...

Lying Goten on the bed and covering him with the soft dinosaur themed duvet, Goku ran a hand through his son's hair and whispered goodnight before turning and regarding the danger-zone before him.

He had to get over to the door without tripping over something and hurting himself. This was no easy task seeing as the floor was covered with a large array of toys and the clothes that had been haphazardly tossed there. He could fly of course, but he wouldn't risk the trouble he'd receive if Chi Chi found out.

So. He picked his way through the mess on the floor, and made it to the door. Smiling at the little boy snuggled deep within the covers, Goku turned out the light and shut the door behind him.

Man, he couldn't believe that he'd missed out on seven years of this – _his_ – child's life. He was so amazing. He'd spent the last few weeks playing and training with him and generally getting to know the boy. Sadly, Goten's school holiday was nearly over, so they wouldn't be able to play all day – he was going to miss that boy while he was at school!

He'd also been spending time with Chi Chi. Renewing the relationship that he had with her. He'd taken her out several times, and enjoyed spending time with the woman he loved.

There was one member of his family that Goku hadn't really had time to catch up with. Gohan. His eldest had always claimed to be too busy, or was out with his friends or training with Piccolo or something when Goku tried to spend time with him.

Well that was going to change.

Walking down the corridor to his eldest son's room Goku gently tapped a small rhythm on the door with his knuckles. Recieving no answer, he quested forward with his energy and having sensed Gohan in the room, he gently pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold.

Gohan was there, lying on his bed staring up at the whiteboard that he had pinned over the head of his bed. All Goku could see was a long series of squiggles and numbers that made no sense whatsoever. Gohan however was staring avidly at the board in a manner that Goku realised was the intense concentration his son used to solve a problem or challenge. He was gently twiddling a pen in his fingers while he thought.

"Hey Gohan!" , Goku exclaimed "Whatcha doing?"

Silence greeted him.

"Gohan?" Goku quieried.

"Damn it Dad!" Gohan growled at him "I've totally lost my train of thought now!"

Goku wasn't really sure why Gohan was mad at him. "Well, sorry son, but hey! I guess you don't have to look at that boring stuff anymore!" Goku answered cheerfully.

Gohan sighed, "It's not boring Dad. It's interesting, and besides, I need to solve this problem for an essay I'm writing" he said while swinging his feet to the floor and sitting up to face his father. "What's up?"

"Just thought we could hang out, you know, like we used to. Goten's asleep so it could be just you and me again".

"Um...well I'm kinda busy" Gohan said hesitantly

"Really, aw come on Gohan! You can take a break for one night!"

"Yeah I guess so" Gohan said. "Where'd you wanna go?"

"How about down by the lake?" Goku suggested, immensely happy that he was going to spend time with Gohan. It would be just like old times!

At Gohan's nod of confirmation, Goku took off, bounding out of the room's small window and shooting off shouting "Race ya!" back at his son.

Gohan shook his head slowly and climbed out of the window then took off after his father.

Goku got to the lake first, not surprisingly given his head start, but Gohan was a _very_ close second. Goku flopped down onto the grass lying down and putting his hands behind his head. Sighing contentedly he started to watch the stars as Gohan settled himself down on the grass more sedately choosing to remain seated while hugging his knees to his chest. Silence prevailed as father and son gazed up at the night sky.

A good few minutes past before Goku broke the silence by saying "It sure is great to be home! I've missed doing this ya know"

Gohan grunted in acknowledgement but continued to stare up at the stars.

Goku decided to try again. "So, I haven't seen much of you the past couple of days – where've you been son?"

"You know...work and stuff. Kinda busy" Gohan replied shortly.

Why was it so hard to talk to Gohan all of a sudden? He would usually have been chatting away madly by now! Goku was sure that Gohan just needed some time on his own with him and then things would get back to normal, but this wasn't working at all!

"Oh, well I'm sure your mum'll give you a break for the party tomorrow huh? I'll have a word for you ok Gohan" Goku said, trying to break through to his son with a common topic.

"Mums not forcing me to work you know. I've been doing it because I enjoy it ok. Leave her alone" Gohan snapped.

"Whoah! Where'd that come from? I'm just saying that its ok for you to have a break sometimes you know?" Goku stated, sitting up and trying to defend himself given that Gohan had kinda turned on him. "I just wanted to spend some time with you little buddy".

"Well maybe I have a lot to do and I'm not taking a break for a reason alright? You don't understand everything you know! And I'm not little anymore alright?" Gohan snapped again.

Goku was shocked. Why was Gohan mad? He always used to beg for a break from studies – and now he _wanted _to do them? What was going on here?

While Goku was lost in thought, Gohan had clamoured to his feet. "Look I'm sorry Dad. I'm just really busy and a little stressed out right now. I need to get back to that equation. I'll see you at home".

With that Gohan took off, leaving Goku sitting on the grass, confused about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a lot shorter and is in Gohans POV. Still dont own DBZ

The next day, Gohan stood looking at the window, gazing out into the field immediately surrounding his house and at the group of Z-senshi that had collected there for the 'celebration'.

He could feel all of the fighters around him, their Ki's gently pulsating. It was strangely calming. Their excited voices floated through the window to where he was stood in the kitchen, helping to prepare the meal, as his mother chatted with friends and sorted out drinks.

Mostly though he could hear Goten jabber wildly at Goku about the lizard he had found earlier that day. Gohan was glad that Goten had the chance to meet Goku, I mean all little boys at least deserved the chance to meet their fathers.

But at the same time, Gohan felt completely out of place. The anger that fuelled his power was simmering away under the surface, and he was intensely grateful that he had spent a large amount of time meditating and learning how to keep it under control.

Gohan should be happy like all of those gathered on the lawn, but he just couldn't bring himself to be joyful and stick on a completely happy face when he felt so betrayed.

Yes, five days ago, Goku had announced that he was coming back to take part in the world martial arts tournament, and then, after the whole Buu fiasco, had decided that he would stay permenantly.

Everyone had been completely ecstatic and so this party had been arranged to celebrate Goku's decision. Gohan, it seemed , was the only one who wasn't joining in the festivities (well except Piccolo who was there only at Gohan's request, and was hanging out towards the edge of the group, meditating, and Vegeta who had been dragged there by Bulma and was really only interested in the possibility of a spar and the food that was available).

Gohan just couldn't get himself excited however. Gohan remembered when he had been just like the Z-senshi and had reacted just how Goten was reacting now – over excited about his Dad who was the best in the world was there and had come back from whatever battle had taken him away.

This time however, Goku hadn't been away because of a battle. He had been away because he had _chosen_ to stay away. He had elected to stay dead for the past seven years, and now was back and acting like nothing had changed.

It infuriated Gohan – that the same people that had spent months feeling depressed, mourning and questioning why Goku had stayed away, could suddenly put all of that aside and act like Goku had never done anything wrong! It felt like a complete betrayal and that everyone was being completely two-faced!

And the nerve of Goku – swanning in and trying to act like nothing had changed! It really got to Gohan that Goku was just taking over with Goten, despite the fact that he had not been there for the last seven years of his life! He was letting Goten do things that were completely outside of the rules that Gohan and his mother had laid down. Argh! He just pretended that everything was fine, and then got annoyed when Gohan said he was busy. It wasn't like Gohan didn't have to do all his chores, go to his job, continue with his studies and keep training as usuall – no! Gohan obviously had nothing to do!

*Crunch* The board that Gohan had been chopping cucumber on had just snapped – too much pressure. Man, Gohan really needed to get a hold of himself! He couldn't lose it – especially not with everyone here. He would need to get a better grip on his anger.

This was starting to become a bit of a problem actually. Gohan wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hide his feelings for his father. Household interactions between the two were tense, and Gohan really couldn't help but watch Goku when he played with Goten – he just wouldn't let him hurt Goten like he had done to his mother and himself.

As he finished with the salad, Gohan stepped out into the sunshine, thinking that it might just be time for a spar with Piccolo!


	3. Chapter 3

So, the party continued throughout the day. Everyone had gathered for lunch, where a 'welcome back' cake had been produced for Goku, and then everyone relaxed around the field for the rest of the afternoon. Gohan had dragged Piccolo off to spar in the gravity room shortly after lunch, which had severely pissed off Vegeta, as he had been locked out. He soon calmed down however, as he had been dragged into a 'non-powers' 'hand combat only' spar by Goku. Goten and Trunks resumed their game of tag (well sayjin version of tag which involved a lot more flying and Ki blasts than was normal) that they had begun earlier in the morning, and the rest of the assembled adults milled around and chatted.

As the afternoon sunlight faded into the dim light of the early evening, the whole group (minus Gohan and Piccolo who refused to acknowledge bangs on the GR door) gathered inside for some tea and to catch Goku up with the events of the past seven years.

Soon however, they were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. ChiChi rose to answer it, and gasped when she saw who was at the door. After some frantic words which made ChiChi's face fold into one of anxious worry, the men were led into the house to wait.

ChiChi rushed to the gravity room and managed to break through on the intercom, unlike Vegeta, who had been steadily ignored.

Gohan emerged from the gravity room at his mother's request and walked into the living room and saw the men from the bank.

He heaved a sigh and went to greet them. "Hello gentlemen, here for a social visit?"

"Ah Mr. Son, nice to see you again. I suppose you know what we're here for."

"It's just Gohan. And of course Mr. Rickets, Mr Johnson.", he said shaking their hands respectively. "It's been a little tighter than usual this month. There's been a, um, unexpected house guest. Will a check do?"

"You know very well that it will"

Gohan heaved a sigh and raked a hand through his permanently messy looking hair. "There it is. Can we sort anything out for next month?"

"We have reviewed your contract several times Gohan, but we cannot keep making allowances," Mr Rickets said, but as he looked over the tired and dishevelled appearance of the young man before him, he remembered that this…this boy really, was only 18 and trying to support a whole family. "But I suppose", he continued with a sigh "I suppose I can take your documents away again and see if I can do anything more".

"Wow, thanks a lot." He said while strolling over to his desk and gathering various pieces of paper from scattered piles, "I really am working on the payments. I have a couple of jobs going at the moment, but you know how it is, they don't pay 18yr olds that well, no matter how qualified they are."

"I know that. But the official computer doesn't. I'm not going to be able to do much more for you Gohan."

"I know. I really do appreciate all you guys are doing for us" Gohan replied as he walked with the men to the front door.

"We will see you in a month then" Mr Johnson stated as he once again shook Gohan's hand.

"In a month" Gohan responded as he closed the door on the gentlemen. As it closed, he leaned back against the door and tipped his head up, with his eyes closed thinking. After a minute, he stalked back across the room and back into the GR to continue his training session with Piccolo.

Goku sat on the couch next to Krillin listening as the group regaled tales of the past seven years. All in all it had been a very pleasant afternoon.

Well, it would be better if Gohan were there and not in that strange mood he had been in recently.

Currently he was in the gravity room training with Piccolo.

He had been rather surprised by Gohan's indifferent attitude towards him. He had been back for a week now, and there had been no warmth from the son he remembered fondly. He often caught Gohan watching him warily when he interacted with Goten, but other than that there was just cold indifference.

It was strange as Gohan was fine around everyone else, greeting them with a warm smile and a laugh, but not him.

He was distracted from his musings as there was a knock on the door. Chichi rose to answer it and got a worried look upon her face. Goku couldn't tell what the men wanted but it couldn't be that great.

Chichi led the men through to the kitchen and put the kettle on before heading to the gravity room.

A few minutes later a dishevelled looking Gohan emerged, and went to greet the two men, they shook hands, and proceeded to go through some papers.

The assembled group watched them from the living room. After a good half hour of ChiChi looking increasingly worried, the two men rose and shook hands with Gohan again, before taking their leave. Gohan walked them to the door.

After he shut the door Gohan ran a hand through his hair and sighed a very deep sigh. After muttering a few words of reassurance to his mother, he returned to the gravity room.

None of the assembled warriors failed to notice the waves of stress coming from Gohan's Ki.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked as Chichi resumed her place on the cushions.

"Oh, just the men come about the mortgage." Chichi sighed, "It's late again. That's the third time this year".

"You're having problems with money?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it's just the money Goku won at the last tournament is running out, and it's hard to support two…well now three Sayjins. Gohan said he's taking care of it though"

"Gohan? How can he take care of it? Bulma enquired.

"Well after school he's been doing part time jobs. I'm not sure how he manages it to be honest…school, work, training and helping out with Goten. I'm so worried about him Bulma….he's running himself ragged, but there's no other solution. I'm taking in laundry, but I need to stay here with Goten…I can't get a job"

"He's been doing ALL of that?" Goku exclaimed "No wonder he's been grumpy!".

"I think he's been hiding something from me as well" ChiChi sobbed as she finally gave into the tears she had been holding back, "He usually talks to me about things, but he's been distant lately! I just don't know what to do!".

"Well hey, don't worry Chi, I'm here now! I'll talk to Gohan and then everything will be fine!" Goku said as he jumped to his feet.

With this new plan, Goku felt his worry melt away. Now that he knew what was bothering Gohan, he could definitely sort it out, and then everything would be back to normal.

If only he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Still dont own DBZ

Late the next morning, everyone had emerged and were sitting around having coffee.

Everyone that is, except Gohan.

ChiChi had gone to summon him but she hadn't wanted to disturb him too much as he was in the middle of some complicated looking math work.

As Goku sat listening in on a conversation between Trunks and Goten plot involving something about hair dye and Vegeta's shampoo bottle (a harmless prank in Goku's opinion), Goku's attention once again wandered to his eldest son.

There had been too many gatherings and occasions that Gohan had missed because he was working.

Despite their brief conversation the other day, where Gohan had proclaimed that he _enjoyed_ studying, Goku just couldn't believe it – in his opinion it was just too far a cry from the Gohan who had tried to escape his studies at every opportunity as a child.

Looking around the room, Goku saw that everyone was deep in conversation, or busy preparing for the rest of the day before them.

Now was the time to have a chat with Gohan and to implement his plan to lessen some of his work load.

No one noticed him slip out of the living room and down the corridor to Gohan's room

Knocking lightly on his son's door, Goku waited for the soft "Come in" response from the teenager inside before gently pushing open the door and stepping into the immaculate room.

The sight that greeted him was the tidily stacked bookshelf, and the claming pale blue and cream paint covered walls that Gohan had chosen for his tenth birthday. The bed was neatly made, although papers were scattered all over the covers. The same board Goku had seen a few days ago was still hung above the bed, but it was now covered in quite a few more squiggles than it had had previously.

Gohan was sat at the desk, feet propped up on his desk, staring out of the window, deep in thought.

Goku cleared his throat, and Gohan turned his head to look at his father.

"Hey son, just came to see how you were doing? We missed you out there" Goku started gently.

"Oh. Yeah I'm ok, just kinda busy you know? I told Mum to explain to everyone..." Gohan said, trailing off at the end of his sentence, clearly preoccupied with his thoughts.

Goku took a moment to observe his son. He looked...tired, if that was the right word. But tired in a way Goku couldn't really understand. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a little more ruffled than usual, which suggested that Gohan had been running his hands through it, a habit that signalled that he was stressed about something. Added to that was the far away look in his eyes – one that suggested that he was focused on something complicated.

"She did, but still, I thought I would see how you were – you seem really busy!" Goku explained.

Gohan's eyes suddenly gained focus and locked onto Goku. "Look, I thought we sorted this the other day – I _like_ working, alright?" Gohan snapped, his voice gaining a bit of an edge.

"Whoa whoa! Don't jump down my throat!" Goku said, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture, "I'm not coming to have a go at you, I was just stating a fact, and came for a small chat before I leave you to it".

Gohan visibly relaxed. "Ok then."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Goku asked "Sooooo, what you workin' on then?"

"You wouldn't understand Dad" Gohan replied quickly.

"Oh come on, try me. I like to hear about the stuff, even if I don't understand it" Goku pleaded.

"Hmmm, alright" Gohan mused. "Well I'm working on a mathematical theory that is trying to prove that numbers can provide the proof for the creation of atoms".

"Riiiight, so thats what all those squiggles are then?" he said, pointing at the board above the bed.

"Yeah" Gohan replied. The conversation died, and the uncomfortable silence returned.

Goku decided to try again.

"Those papers on your desk don't look like maths – there are too many words!".

"Oh, that's just some other stuff I need to do." Gohan said, sounding nervous again, and turning back to the desk to shuffle the papers away out of his father's line of sight.

"Is it to do with the men who came last night?" Goku probed, in what he hoped was a light tone.

Gohan stiffened and turned back to face his father.

"What do you know about that?" he snapped.

"Your Mum told me that they came about the mortgage or something. That you were dealing with them and that we were in a bit of trouble financially."

"Yeah, well I'm dealing with it ok? Don't concern yourself."

"Your Mum said you were dealing with a lot of stuff. And from what I can see, you have a lot on your plate son. All this work you told me about, the mortgage. And your Mum said you have a job, and that you look after Goten a lot, and that you have kept up your training. Its a lot to be doing son!" Goku explained.

"What of it?" Gohan snapped again, becoming visibly agitated now. Goku started to pick up a slight rise in his son's Ki – a sure sign that he was getting angry.

"Gohan don't get angry. I'm just trying to say that I don't want you to worry anymore. I'm home now. I'll take care of everything, especially the house, your mum and Goten."

Gohan's Ki spiked. The others that were assembled in the living room jumped and spun round to face the direction of Gohan's room. They finally noticed that Goku wasn't in the room. What was going on?

Piccolo was jolted out of his meditation from his usual place near the waterfall, and started to rush towards the Son residence. Gohan hadn't sparked like that for a very long time. Something was up.

Oblivious to these reactions, the conversation in the bedroom continued.

"What?" Gohan came close to shouting. "How dare you say that? You've been _dead_ for seven years! You expect to just come in here and just take over where you left off?"

"Well...kinda" Goku said, surprised at the anger radiating off of his son. He thought that Gohan would be relieved that he didn't have to be responsible any more. "I'm ChiChi's husband and Goten's dad – its kinda my job to look after them".

"Oh because you've done a sterling job of that for the past seven years haven't you!"

"Gohan, you just said yourself – I was dead! I couldn't look after them."

"Don't give me that! You _chose_ to remain dead and to train. You deliberately decided against your 'job' of looking after them" Gohan shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Now that's not fair Gohan" Goku said, stepping back to avoid his son. "Besides, its not your decision. I'm here to look after them, and you, and I'll take care of all the other stuff as well!"

"Ha! And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Gohan said, pushing past his father and storming into the living room, receiving shocked and confused looks from all those gathered there.

Goku followed his son, "I managed just fine before you know Gohan, chopping wood n stuff"

"Oh yeah right, I forgot about that. All that time you were here 'taking care of stuff' when I was little. All the time. Me n Mum never had to sort stuff out while you were away in space at all!" Gohan seethed.

His Ki was still rising steadily and everyone in the room could feel it.

"I was only away because I needed to get stronger in order to protect you guys" Goku stated, confused as to why Gohan was so angry.

"Bollocks. Most of the time you were just training for the hell of it! Oh yeah, we just covered that didn't we. Example – the choice you made seven years ago!" Gohan sneered at his father sarcastically.

"I wasn't! I did everything for our family! To protect you! And now I'm back I'm gonna make things ok."

"How exactly are you going to do that? There are no more tournaments for you to win! And how are you going to get a job exactly? You can hardly read! You can't put food on the table just collecting firewood you know!" Sparks of energy started to fly from Gohan as he got more worked up.

"Don't speak to your father that way Gohan" Chichi intercepted

"Uh, and why not mum? What has he really done around here? Me and you have been running everything since I was five!"

"Gohan!" Chichi cried

"Whatever mum, I gotta get out".

He was too mad at Goku. He was struggling to control his anger.

"Gohan, just listen…." Goku tried to reason with his son as he moved to block Gohan from reaching the front door.

"Move" Gohan growled…he was going to loose it in a minute and that could be dangerous.

"No, we need to talk some more"

"MOVE", Gohan's hair flickered between black and gold as he shouted, loosing his battle with his power.

The assembled Z senshi exchanged nervous glances…this could get out of hand very _very_ quickly. Gohan's power was rising too quickly now. As he was angry, no one knew just how powerful Gohan could become, or how much control he would have over his power if he really lost it.

Goku stepped out of the way and Gohan stalked out of the house his power level ascending rapidly.

Piccolo, who had been hovering outside took off in persuit of his pupil.

"Well done Kakkarot. Very well done, I've not seen him this mad since cell." Growled Vegeta as he walked slowly past Goku and followed Gohan. Well, if the brat was going to explode, he might as well take the opportunity to get a good spar in. Also it got him away from the Harpy woman.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked scratching his head in the bemused Son style. "I just don't understand him anymore; I thought he'd be happy to see me. Goten is".

"Yes, but Goku a lot of things changed after you decided to stay in otherworld. Gohan is 18 now. He's not a little boy anymore. It's been 7 years and a lot has changed. Gohan blamed himself for your death, he took it so hard, and you refusing to come back seemed to make him think you had rejected him. It was his last straw. He took on all of your responsibilities, and had basically been a father to Goten. He doesn't know how to react to your presence anymore." Chichi explained absently, her mind torn between trying to reassure her husband and worry for her eldest son.

An awkward silence settled across the room as everyone contemplated what had happened, tracked Gohan's ridiculously spiking Ki and Goku stared at where his son had vanished to.

Piccolo gazed across at Gohan warily.

He and Vegeta were sparing viciously. Gohan was releasing his anger, aggressively too, and yet it was obvious that the boy needed to let out his emotions also. That meant quite a long talking session for Piccolo, but he would do anything for Gohan.

Damn that Goku for doing this to Gohan. He didn't understand how he could be so blind to the needs of his own son.

In the wilderness Gohan had babbled about his father no end, but shortly after his return, and after Namek, Gohan started to talk less and less about his dad.

Piccolo had just assumed that it was because the boy had realised he hated babble, but now he reflected on it, it was just Goku he stopped speaking about.

Gohan had just changed topics.

He had grown up, lost faith in his hero.

Cell was just the last straw he guessed.

Gohan had lost all of his childhood innocence and had become a man, taking on a man's responsibilities at the tender age of 11.

He winced as Vegeta received quite a vicious mule kick to the stomach. He knew from experience that coming from Gohan – those _hurt._

Vegeta huddled over for a second, before regaining his composure and continuing the spar.

Gohan's power level hadn't decreased, and anger was still radiating from him.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan returned home late the next morning, and stormed straight to his bedroom, totally ignoring Goku, and his mother's concerned screeching.

Goku had been convinced by ChiChi not to speak to Gohan, in case he exploded again, and to let her sort things out with him.

She emerged several hours later, and finally let Goten in to see his big brother.

Returning to the kitchen, she settled down to speak to her husband.

"Ok. Gohan is still pretty mad with you. I think it's just going to take some time for him to adjust" she explained to her husband.

"Oh. Ok." Goku said sadly, still very upset by what had happened the day before.

" He's agreed to not interfere with your interactions with Goten – he thinks its important for him to get to know you. So, I think its probably best if you leave Gohan alone for now, and try to get to know Goten better" She said, trying hard to comfort Goku. She had never seen him this upset before.

"Alright" Goku agreed.

He would try super hard to get to know Goten. He really wanted to get to know his youngest son better anyway, but if he succeeded at that, then maybe he could prove to Gohan that he really did care, and really did want to be a better Dad for them both.

Later that day...

"Ok Goten, so I'm going to read you a story now alright? Lay down and we can start" Goku said to the squirming seven year old he was attempting to tuck into bed.

"I want Gohan!" Goten shouted "Gohan always reads me my story!"

"Well tonight daddy's going to do it ok?" Goku soothed

"Hmm alright" Goten sighed, pouting and slumping back onto his pillows, crossing his arms in a huff "but i really want to read the 'Where's my lunch' book".

"Alright then! Here it is!" exclaimed Goku, grabbing the book and settling down next to his son.

Opening the book on the first page Goku started "Where's my lunch? Snapped the crocodile as he..."

"No no no! That's not how it goes!" Goten squealed sitting up suddenly.

"Oh? How so?" Goku quieried

"Gohan does the crocodile voice all deep and growly! He doesn't just say it like normal!"

"Right, ok then, let me try again. " Deepening his voice Goku started "Where's my lunch?..." when he was interrupted again.

"NO! Not like that!"

"Well I can't do the voice exactly like Gohan does it, but let me try and get a bit more into the story ok? Now...'Where's my lunch?' Snapped the crocodile as he approached the little rabbit. 'You can't eat me!' squeaked the rabbit..."

"Daaaad! You aren't doing it right! Rabbit's voice is _much_ squeakier than that, and he says it faster!" Goten piped up again.

"Goten, I really can't do it exactly the same as Gohan..."

"Well why can't Gohan read me my story then?" Goten interjected stubbornly.

"Daddy wants to read you the story. I'd really like to give it a try. Besides Goten, Gohan is really busy tonight, you don't want to disturb him do you?" Goku asked

"Umm well I suppose not. But he usually reads me a story" Goten replied quietly, upset at the thought that he might be upsetting his big brother.

"So you'll let me read the story then?" Goku asked

"Yeah I guess" Goten answered as he sunk back down into his bed and pulled his covers closer to his body.

Goten didn't interrupt the rest of the story, and so Goku was able to finish it quite quickly.

Upon seeing that his son was still awake, Goku asked "Would you like another story Goten?"

"No thank you Daddy" Goten replied quietly, not looking Goku in the eye.

"Oh. Ok then Goten. I guess I'll say goodnight then". Kissing his son on his forehead, Goku made his way across the room and went to turn off the light. Just before he left, he turned and said "Sleep well" to the lump that was turned away from him and huddled in a ball.

Goten was left in the dark, alone and upset, wondering why his brother was suddenly too busy to read to him when he hadn't before. He didn't like Daddy reading him a bed time story.

Goku left feeling dejected. That hadn't gone as well as expected. He saught out ChiChi, who was reading in their room and explained what had happened.

"Goku, you need to give Goten time. I'm sure he'll come around. He just isn't quite used to you yet. I really wouldn't worry sweetheart. Goten loves you." ChiChi tried to reassure her husband.

Despite ChiChi's words of encouragement, Goku didn't feel like everything was going to be alright that soon. However, he resolved to keep trying and to make things better with his youngest son.

At breakfast the next morning, there was a tense atmosphere in the Son kitchen, despite the noise and general activity that goes with three sayjins eating a meal.

Goku was busy inhailing his food, but Gohan was subtly observing his little brother. The boy was acting strangely. He had only managed to eat three plates of food in the time it would usually take him to eat about nine.

He was also sitting very quietly – definitely strange for the boy who always sprayed food everywhere while attempting to speak with his mouth full.

Gohan wasn't dumb. This had something to do with the bedtime routine last night. He hadn't been particularly happy at being asked to step aside from reading Goten a story – that was the time of the day that he got to be quiet and enjoy time with his brother that didn't involve injuring him, feeding him, or discipling him.

He had done so however, at his mother's request.

He would need to speak to her about it again, although this wasn't the time, as he had to get to work, and then get to school.

His mum thought that he attended the high school just like every other teenager. This was only partially true.

While he attended most of the classes with his classmates, he did not do the same work as them. The teachers had managed to strike a deal with him, and the university in Satan city.

Gohan did university level work, but attended classes with his age mates. Everyone had agreed that it was stupid for Gohan to be doing work way below his ability level, but at the same time, no-one wanted to go against ChiChi's insistence that Gohan attend the school.

So Gohan attended the high school, but had several free periods, as he didn't take some of the classes. He went to work in these free periods.

Thinking about work – Gohan was going to be late! Gohan jumped up from the table and said goodbye to his brother, ruffling his hair, elicting a small smile. Something was definitely wrong, but he would have to address that problem later.

He ignored Goku, hugged his mother and then rushed out of the door and leapt into the air, speeding his way towards Satan city.

Goku had taken his fill of the delicious breakfast that his wife had prepared. Awareness of his surroundings once more, Goku surveyed the kitchen.

Gohan had apparently left for school, and ChiChi was starting on the mountain of washing up.

Goten was sat at the table, playing with some food that was left on his plate. He looked fairly sad, and that made Goku sad to see. His failure at bonding with Goten over the bed time story still fresh on his mind, Goku decided that he would abandon his days training in order to treat his son to an awesome day of fun!

"Hey Goten?"

Goten looked up at the sound of his father's voice.

"Have you ever been to a funfair?"

Goten looked confused "No. Is that the place with all the rides and yummy looking food?" he asked.

"Sure is! How'd you feel about going to one today?" Goku said

"Wow! Really? That'd be so cool! We ca go? Honest?" Goten squealed, jumping up from his seat and bouncing around excitedly.

"Yup, go get your clothes on and we'll be off!" Goku beamed.

As Goten sped off to get changed, Goku felt like he had a new chance with his son – this would be the best day ever!

Or would it...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!Once again, I do not own DBZ. Thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me! This is a fairly short chapter, hopefully quite sweet, before the fun starts. enjoy!**

A short time later, Goku and Goten arrived at a large funfair that was based just on the outskirts of Satan city.

Chichi had been convinced about the merits of the funfair trip, as with everyone out of the house, she could spend some quality time with her father who lived in a nearby village.

Goten was currently so excited that he was bouncing up and down on the spot, clearly trying to look in every direction at once.

"Hey Dad! Look at that! Wow, no look over there! I want to go on that one! Oooh, I wonder what those bright things are! What's THAT? Dad! Dad! Can we do that one?"

Goku chuckled at his son's over excitement. "Hehehe calm down son! We are here all day; we can go on them all if you want!"

"What really? Wow! But look at that!" Goten continued, still whipping his head around as fast as he possibly could.

Eventually Goku managed to pin Goten down to choosing one ride to go on first, so they headed off to the largest rollercoaster in sight. Both father and son had trouble waiting in the queue, due to their short attention spans, but eventually they boarded the ride and set off. Although they were both used to travelling at speeds much, much faster than they were currently travelling at, they still enjoyed being thrown about every which way and being jolted in their seats.

Up next was a ride called the tea-cups, decorated in bright blue, with large multi-coloured polka dots adorning them. In Goku's opinion, this ride looked fairly tame, and so he was puzzled by his son's choice.

"Um, Goten? You sure you want to go on this one? It looks a bit...babyish if you ask me."

"I think so too Dad, but look, the queue is so much shorter! We won't have to line up for ages. Besides, you said we could go on _everything_, so let's give it a go!"

"Heh, well ok son!" Goku chortled as they clamoured aboard the small ride.

Neither Son held the rails in the middle as the ride started, but as it started to pick up speed and spin more aggressively, they grabbed on as hard as they could. Dents began to appear in the metal. Spinning round and round, all either Goku or Goten could see was a swirl of brightly coloured lines and dots.

When the ride finished, Goku and Goten climbed out of their cup, looking a little shaken.

"Dad?" Goten quieried.

"Yes son?" Goku replied, holding his stomach as they wobbled their way away from the small ride.

"I feel like I feel when Trunks decides to spin me round and round his head and then let go. That was a better ride than I thought."

"I know what you mean kiddo. I don't think we'll underestimate any other rides here, just in case".

With that proclamation, Goku decided that perhaps they should avoid rides for a while, and look at some of the other amusements the park had to offer. After a short while, they had completely broken the "whack-a-mole" and "measure your strength" games, but had scored tons of tickets on the basketball and ball toss game. Goten decided that with the tickets, they should buy the big stuffed purple dragon.

"It looks like Icarus Daddy!"

"Like who?" Goku asked, totally bewildered.

"You know! Icarus! He's Gohan's big purple dragon friend. Mummy doesn't like him being 'round the house a lot, so Gohan has to go visit him in the forest, and sometimes he even takes me with him. He's really friendly, and even has a little baby that I like to play with a lot." Goten explained excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I seem to remember him, Gohan used to sneak out of the window to play with him" Goku said, reminiscing about his eldest. How could he have forgotten Icarus? Gohan used to talk about him all the time. But he supposed it had been a very long time ago, and he hadn't ever really met the dragon personally.

"Can we get the dragon Daddy? Do we have enough tickets?" Goten asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

Goku counted the tickets, noticing that they were a couple short.

"Sorry kiddo, we don't quite have enough".

Goten's face fell. "Oh. I wanted to get him as a present for Gohan. He missed out on the fun of today, and I wanted to take him a present. And I bet he'd really like an Icarus that he could have around the house."

Seeing his son's crestfallen face, Goku couldn't stand it. He didn't ever want to see his little boy upset!

Kneeling down so that he was at eye level with his son, he gently lifted his son's face with a finger placed under his chin. Very gently, he said "Hey, don't worry! I said we didn't have enough, but I bet we can get some more. What'dya say? Help me win this dragon for Gohan?"

Goten threw his arms around his father's neck, smiling happily once more.

"Really Daddy? We can get the Icarus? Yay! Let's go!" Grabbing his Dad's finger, Goten dragged Goku towards another set of games. Ten minutes later, Goten was struggling through the park, hampered by a purple dragon twice his size following his father's lead.

Suddenly, the dragon/Goten bumped into the back of Goku's legs. Goku had stopped in the middle of the park, hands grabbing his stomach that was protesting loudly to him. Turning round and looking down at his son, who was peering curiously around the dragon to look up at his father Goku said "Uh, I think its time for lunch. What d'you think?"

"Definately" nodded Goten.

At that nod, they set off in search of the food court area of the amusement park. When they arrived, Goten and Goku stood at the entrance, totally in awe. There were so many stalls! So many smells! It was like that had died and gone to heaven.

It was now Goku's turn to attempt to look in every direction at once. At times, all that could be seen was a blur. Goku's hunger led him to act as he had been doing for the past seven years while in the otherworld.

Block out everything around him and just focus on the food.

This of course meant that he completely forgot that he had his young son to watch over.

As Goku disappeared on his quest to consume as much food as fast as he possibly could, young Goten was left alone with only a giant purple dragon for company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Still don't own DBZ **

"Daddy?"

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

The small boy called out for his father as loud as he could manage. He was drawing the gaze of lots of people nearby, but none of them were his Daddy. Goten was sure that Daddy had been next to him a minute ago, but then he just vanished!

Goten was very glad that he had Dragon with him (during the walk to the food area, he decided that "Dragon" was a _much_ better name than Icarus), as he was scared! He hugged Dragon closer as he continued calling for his Dad.

Why wasn't Daddy coming? Goten had been calling for about ten minutes now, and was getting increasingly nervous. He had never been somewhere this big on his own before! Usually Mummy, Gohan or Auntie Bulma were with him, and they never left him on his own!

There were so many people about! And it was so busy! Goten very rarely came into a town, or city – living in the country as he did, so he really didn't know what to do.

The rides that looked so exciting before now loomed over him, making him feel trapped and claustrophobic. Goten felt very small and very scared, and he wished that someone would come and get him.

After further wandering and shouting for his Daddy, Goten realised that he was properly lost. Going over to a kiosk that sold delicious smelling pancakes, Goten sunk down against the wall. Feeling sad, alone, scared and hungry Goten sat on the floor crying, hugging Dragon for dear life.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Goku was having such a good time! It was a good thing that he had all this money, so he could buy all this delicious food! Rice, noodles, pork, chicken, prawns, hotdogs, burgers, popcorn, pancakes, doughnuts! There was so much to choose from!

As he zoomed around all the stalls, he couldn't hear a small child calling for his Daddy.

Goku was having the time of his life.

* * *

After quite a considerable time had passed, Goten's cries became small sniffles and hiccups. He tried to remember what Gohan has said to do if he ever got lost or separated from him.

Hmmm...the first thing to do was...to stay where you were, so that someone could come back to that place and find you. Oops! Goten had been wandering around for so long that he couldn't remember where he last saw Daddy.

Ummm...the next thing to do was to try and sense the person that you were with, and then try and follow their Ki signature.

Gohan had recently been teaching Goten how to sense Ki, so in theory, this shouldn't be a problem. However, as Goten was only learning, he could only sense a few Ki's that he knew intimately. So far, he could find Mummy, Gohan and Trunks, and was working on others like Piccolo and Vegeta's.

The trouble was, Goten didn't know how to find Daddy's ki yet! Gohan said that eventually, Goten would be able to scan all over the place and pick up any Ki signatures in the area, but they hadn't got to that bit yet.

So, Goten thought, I'm still lost, and I can't find Daddy!

As he was about to start crying again, Goten remembered that Daddy had said that the funfair was near Satan city. That was where Gohan went to school!

Maybe...if he tried hard enough, Goten could sense Gohan, and then get him to rescue him!

Settling into the meditative pose that he saw Piccolo and Gohan use, Goten stretched out his senses, and tried to find his big brother.

Searching...searching...Goten tried really hard, scrunching his face up in concentration...searching...

AHA!

There was Gohan! He Ki was calm, and fairly low, but it was there! And not too far!

Goten could have leapt to the air in excitement, but he continued to do as Gohan has taught him in one of their training exercises. Lock onto the Ki, so that even if you get distracted, you will still be able to find the person quickly.

Gohan had Goten practice doing this a lot by playing hide and seek in the woods by their house. Gohan would hide, and set some traps for Goten, and then Goten would have to lock onto his brother's ki in order to track him down and find him. Training with Gohan was so much fun!

So, having locked onto his brother's ki, Goten gathered up Dragon and started to make his way towards Gohan's location.

As Goten made his way out of the amusement park, Goten made sure he had a tight grip on Dragon. The city was very scary! There were so many people here, and the buildings were so tall! Goten didn't know how his brother could come here every day.

Goten got lost a few times, having to find his way around skyscrapers and having to dodge adults who were bustling past him and nearly knocking him over. Tears continued to stream from the boys eyes, as he marched onward, towards the comforting and steady waves of ki he could feel from Gohan.

Eventually, and after what seemed like hours to Goten, he had made it to Orange Star High.

It would be so easy now – just find Gohan, and then everything would be ok! However, as Goten passed the threshold of the school, and started to make his way down a long corridor a voice called out "Hey! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the primary school?"

Goten stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't expected anybody to stop him – what should he do now?

The woman approached him and again asked Goten what he was doing at the high school. Goten stood there and clutched Dragon to his chest. What should he do? Mummy and Goten said he shouldn't talk to strangers, and this lady was definitely a stranger.

The lady looked down at the little boy before her. He was definitely too young to be at the school, but her gruff manner was getting her no where. It usually got results from the teenagers she worked with, but this small boy with tear tracks on his cheeks with the stuffed toy would need a gentler approach.

Kneeling down next to the boy, she spoke gently, asking "Hi little one. My name is Mrs Parsons. I work as a secretary here at the school. Could you tell me what you are doing here?"

Goten looked warily up at her. She seemed nicer now. Maybe she wasn't so scary.

As no response seemed to be forthcoming, Mrs Parsons decided to try again. "Will you tell me your name?"

This seemed fair to Goten – if they both knew each others' names, then they wouldn't be strangers anymore. "Goten" he squeaked out in a whisper.

"Ok Goten. It's nice to meet you. Can you tell me what's wrong? I'd like to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong." Mrs Parsons continued still being careful to keep her voice quiet and gentle.

"I got lost from my Daddy" Goten said, looking up at the lady, tears starting to flow down his cheeks again.

"Oh you got lost? Would you like me to phone your Daddy? Do you know his number?"

"I don't know it. But Gohan is here. Gohan will help me" Goten sobbed, losing his battle to keep his tears from coming back full force.

"Ok sweety, don't cry! Who is Gohan?" Mrs Parsons asked, her heart going out to the young boy before her.

"He's my big brother" Goten managed to sob out, "He goes to school here, so that's where I came. I just want my brother!"

"Ok, shh, shh. It's ok. Let me find out what class he is in, and I'll take you to him alright? Will you come with me to find out?" Mrs Parson asked.

"Yes please" Goten sniffled.

"Ok then. Let's go find him!" Mrs Parsons said in an overly cheerful voice, trying to comfort the boy before her. Taking the hand of the little boy, she led him down the corridor in search of Gohan.

"Thank you Mrs Lady" Goten sniffled as he was led down the corridor. He was going to be taken to Gohan.

Gohan would make everything better. He always did.

* * *

In class, Gohan was doodling on the side of his notepad as he contemplated the equation before him.

Unlike the rest of his classmates, who were listening to the teacher explain trigonometry, Gohan was working on the quantum mechanics paper that had been sent by the university for him to complete.

At the moment however, he was just daydreaming.

He was startled out of his reverie however by a knock on the door. The school secretary poked her head through the door, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Gohan was hit by a small orange and blue blur that attached itself to his chest.

The class stared at Gohan and the situation he was now in. Things were happening so fast Gohan wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

As he slowly came to his senses, Gohan realised that the small thing currently soaking his t-shirt was none other than his little brother. Although still very confused, Gohan realised that Goten was saying something directly to his chest.

"'tfinddaddyand ...*sob*...itwasscaryandIdidn'tknowwhattodoand..."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Squirt, I can't understand you" Gohan said soothingly as he began to rub calming circles on his brother's back with one hand, and gathered his things with the other.

"I got *sob* lost! And I couldn't find Daddy and it was scary!" Goten sobbed, face still buried in his brother's chest. He wasn't going to ever let go if he could help it.

Gohan gathered his brother in his arms, grabbed his stuff and made his way to the front of the class. By now Mrs Parsons had explained the situation to his teacher, so he didn't have to explain what was going on before he left. He nodded his thanks to Mrs Parsons as she handed him a note to excuse him for the rest of the day, and for some reason a big stuffed purple dragon.

"You got lost? Where were you? Was Mum with you?" Gohan asked in confusion. Their mum would never have lost Goten.

"Mummy's at home" Goten sniffled clutching his brother's shirt tightly in one fist. "I was at a funfair with Daddy and we were going to get some food and then he disappeared and I didn't know what to do! But I found you Gohan! You won't disappear will you? I was really scared!"

"Dad _lost_ you!" Gohan said, clamping his jaw trying not to let his anger control him while he was still in the school, and so not to let his brother know how upset he was. "And of course I won't disappear, have I ever before? Hey?" He asked, tilting his brothers face so he was looking him in the eye. At Goten's negative head shake he continued "Exactly. Now, you ready to go home?"

The brothers were now far away enough from the school, and so Gohan lifted off into the air and started the flight home. His thoughts were on his father, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Not when his brother was still so upset.

"So, how did you find me?" Gohan asked, still trying to get his brother to talk. It looked like his brother was quite shaken up by the experience, and Gohan desperately wanted his chatty little brother back.

"I did the things you said. I couldn't find Daddy's Ki, but I found yours and you were really nearby. I followed it all the way to your school." Goten mumbled.

"Wow! All that way? That's great lil bro! You must be getting really good!" Gohan praised as he gently tickled his brother in the side.

This at last managed to get a small giggle out of Goten. Knowing he was on the right track by changing the topic, Gohan asked "So who is this lovely dragon I am carrying here? Is he with you by any chance?"

Goten perked up and grinned at his brother. "That's Dragon. I won him for you! Isn't he like Icarus? I think so!"

"He is now I think of it." Gohan said "You won him for me? Wow thank you! I bet you had to play a lot of games to win him"

Goten then proceeded to focus on the good points of the day, and told Gohan all about the games he played in great detail.

All too soon, the brothers touched down outside of their house. Opening the front door, Gohan put his brother down and they both called out greetings to ChiChi.

"Hi Mum" Gohan called.

"Hi Mummy!" Goten shouted, running into his mother's legs in order to give her a hug.

"Well hello boys. Gohan! What are you doing home at this type of day? Did you get expelled!" She started screaming.

"Mum...I..uh" Gohan started, but was interrupted by Goten saying "Mummy, Gohan rescued me!"

"He what? Rescued you? From what? Where is your father?" ChiChi screamed, whirling round and checking her youngest over for injuries, while working herself into hysteria.

"He rescued me from being lost Mummy." Goten said matter of factly.

Seeing Goten's face fall, and not wanting his work cheering the boy up to be in vain, Gohan interrupted "Hey Goten, I've got an idea! Why don't you go and find Icarus, and show him Dragon? I bet he'd really like to see him."

Suitably distracted, Goten leapt at the opportunity, shouting "Yeah that's be great".

When Goten was out of earshot, Gohan explained the day's events to his mother, who instantly burst into tears with pride in her little boy, and anger that her husband could have been that stupid. Something could have happened to her baby!

As for Gohan, he was seething inside. But still. He couldn't think about his anger, or let his control slip at all. He had to take care of Goku's mess once again. He needed to watch his brother, and calm down his mum. No, his control couldn't slip right now. But later...later Goku would get it.

* * *

Several hours later and back with Goku...

Hunger finally sated, Goku sat back and looked at the huge pile of dishes, wrappers and glasses that lay all around him.

Sighing in satisfaction, Goku patted his full stomach. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the sky was growing dark. That probably meant that he'd missed ChiChi's home cooked dinner, but he was probably too full to enjoy it properly now.

Wow! The time really had flown. What had he been doing? Oh! His day out with Goten. Where was he? He had been right beside him several hours ago.

Goku shrugged and assumed that Goten would have gone home if he got bored. Heaving himself to his feet, Goku decided to follow suit and took off towards Mt Paoz.

As Goku landed, he took one step forward and then was knocked flying backwards as he collided with a very hard fist that was attached to his very powered up eldest son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I don't own DBZ etc etc. Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. I lost inspiration, and then when I got it back, I wanted to make sure that this chapter worked out, as it is so important. Thank you for all the reviews so far – they are great! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Gohan, stalking after his father who was sprawled at the end of a large crater cradling his face in his hands.

"Huh?" Goku mumbled through his hands. He peered up at his son who was towering over him, his shining gold hair and fiercely burning aura a stark contrast to the dark sky up above him. He quickly rolled away and clamoured to his feet, narrowly avoiding the foot that had been aimed at his mid-section.

Goku jumped to his feet, knowing that to stay on the ground was suicide. He didn't have long to recover however, as Gohan lunged again at his face. Goku immediately powered up to super saiyin, ducking to avoid the punch. If he hadn't powered up that swing could have done some serious damage!

"Gohan! Calm down son! Why are you so angry? If you wanted to spar this badly then you could have just asked!" Goku panted as he struggled to defend himself against the barrage of punches and kicks coming his way.

Gohan stopped and let out a scream of rage and his power level sky rocketed, making the leap up to super saiyin 2 and then carrying on. All he could growl out through this was "Wilderness. Now." At his father.

Taking note of the look in his son's eyes, Goku nodded and took off for his son's old training ground. He understood that with power levels this high it was better to move away from the house and anyone who could get hurt.

As he sped off, he noticed that as well as his son trying desperately to get a hold on his power; two other powers were speeding towards them. Piccolo and Vegeta. They had obviously felt the power spoke. Well maybe they could shed some light on what the hell was going on, or at the very least help him to calm Gohan down. Everyone knew that Gohan's power was based heavily on his emotions and that he could struggle to keep a hold on his power at times. As Gohan had kept up his training, who knew how powerful he could become if pushed?

**

* * *

**

**Gohan POV**

As he followed his father, Gohan struggles to reign in his power. He was conscious that if he lost control of his anger, his power could very well destroy the earth, if not a part of the solar system.

He could feel Vegeta and Piccolo rapidly approaching them. They would need to stay out of his way. This was between him and his father – and this was one conversation that was well overdue!

As they touched down, Gohan stood and stared hard at his father. Before him stood the man exactly as he remembered – strong and proud. He was in a defensive stance, obviously on guard, with worry and confusion etched on his features.

However, Gohan could see excitement dancing in his father's eyes. Part of him was obviously excited about the challenge that stood before him – the challenge of fighting his son and testing his powers out.

Gohan's power flared again and lighting sprang from his body. A growl escaped from his lips as thunder clouds gathered overhead and darkened the night sky. Great – his power was affecting the atmosphere already. The power and heat he was generating was causing a storm to form. Well – he could wait for Piccolo and Vegeta to arrive and then the fight would begin.

**

* * *

**

Goku POV

Goku looked worriedly over at his son. He was just standing there- staring at him. This couldn't be good!

He just could not figure out why Gohan was so mad at him. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong, although something had obviously been bothering Gohan since he had come home.

Secretly, Goku had to admit to himself that he was getting excited at the amount of power his son was exuding. He wanted to see how good his son had gotten.

It was obvious that Gohan had been training hard – how would he compare against himself? He had been training solidly for the past seven years, while his son had to fit his training around studying and all the other stuff he had been doing. It made him admire his son even more because he had become this strong and juggle everything else on the top, but he really wanted to test his son out!

Snapping back to reality, he noticed his son growl at him and saw the lighting springing forth around him. He would really need all of his focus in this match. The sky was clouding over and a storm was brewing.

As he turned to look at Piccolo and Vegeta touching down, he was winded as he felt a fist collide painfully with his stomach.

* * *

As soon at Piccolo and Vegeta's feet touched the floor, Gohan sprang. Moving quicker than the eye could see he shoved his fist straight into his father's stomach. He punctuated each of his next words with a further puch.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Playing. At!"

He then sent Goku flying with a kick to the face.

Goku flipped and recovered himself midair and had to take the defensive again as his son attacked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gohan".

"You LEFT him?"

Puzzled, Goku responded "Left who?"

"Goten!"

"I left him? I don't remember that."

Gohan's power jumped again. "You don't remember?" he said, his voice lowering dangerously. "You abandoned him earlier at the fair so you could fill your stupid stomach!"

* * *

Gasps were heard from bellow, as Vegeta and Piccolo picked up on the conversation.

**Vegeta POV**

Vegeta shook his head at the stupidity of Kakkarot. How stupid could you get? You needed to ensure the safety of your offspring above all else.

Obviously the saiyin hunger drive was strong, but the parental one should always be stronger. He would never claim to be the best father, or even a particularly good one for that matter, but even he would never leave abandon his child for something so unimportant.

He also knew from expericne that Kakkarot's second brat had a lot less sense and experience than his own son, and that both boys were relatively sheltered. They had not had the harsh upbringing that most of the Z-fighters had had. Goten especially would not cope well on his own, despite his enormous strength. He had never had to before.

It just proved how little Kakkarot knew his son. He warily watched Gohan's reaction – he was reacting as a parent would when his child was threatened. It would be difficult to counteract this emotion in the boy. He would need to be ready in case things got out of hand.

**

* * *

**

Piccolo POV

Piccolo continued to focus intently on his former pupil. The knowledge that Goten had been left on his own certainly explained Gohan's colossal rage. Especially when combined with the anger he already had at his father.

Nothing was more important to Gohan with his little brother. He thought of him more as a son than a brother, and couldn't stand anything upsetting him.

How many nights had he listened to Gohan prattle on about even the tiniest details of Goten's life?

How could Goku have been so stupid?

He was going to have to watch Gohan closely incase he did lose control of his anger – he might be the only person able to get through to him.

* * *

"I didn't!" Goku gasped, as he caught a fist aimed at his face. "Goten was right behind me, we went to get food, and then he must have decided to go home."

"Decided to go home? He sat calling for you for about an hour! He said you disappeared on him!" Gohan growled as a clap of thunder sounded overhead. Lightning crackled around Gohan, occasionally hitting Goku and scorching his skin and clothes. Goku had to push himself to SS2 to try and get on a more even ground with his son.

The watchers below exchanged glances – at the rate this fight was heating up, they might have to step in faster than they thought. By now, Piccolo and Vegeta had been joined by a concerned Krillin and Yamcha, who were being filled in on the situation.

"But – I just went to get some food. Why didn't he follow me?" Goku questioned, still fending off his son.

"He couldn't. You're too fast for him. He can't track very well yet!" Gohan shouted.

"I...I didn't know that. You could at his age. I just assumed..."

"Exactly! You assumed! He's not me! You don't know him. He's just a child! You should have been looking out for him!"

"Woah, woah, calm down! I made a mistake, but it's not worth all this is it? There's no harm done" Goku tried to pacify.

That was it. Gohan's power sky rocketed. He hit SS3. The ground shook, rain started to pour from the sky, lightning and thunder crashed all around them.

Gohan stopped attacking his father and let the power flow through him. As it eventually settled, he stared hard at his father, eyes cold.

"No harm done? No harm done?" he growled out the words fiercely. "If there's no harm done, then why did I have a hysterical seven year old come find me at school? Why did I have to coax him through the day, because he was too upset to play? Tell me WHY, I had to sit and cuddle said seven year old to go to sleep because he was too scared to sleep incase everyone had disappeared and left him on his own when he woke up?"

By now Gohan was shouting, and had slowly moved forward so that he was now shouting in his father's face. The rain was starting to soak them through, but neither man noticed.

"I. I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know." Goku whispered.

Gohan started attacking his father again "You should have known. You're his father! But of course, you don't know anything about him, because you left for seven years! Did you ever check up on him?"

"No, I didn't" Goku admitted.

"Exactly. And yet you come in and act as if nothing has changed!"

"I was just trying to help. Trying to get to know him. "

"Well that went well didn't it Goku. Every time you try and help, you end up hurting our family.

As shock started to hit Goku, he lost focus on the fight, letting Gohan get more and more hits in.

"Why are you even trying to get to know him? You'll just leave again, and he'll be hurt. Who'll have to pick up the pieces? ME!"

As Gohan said this his power spiked to new heights and he slammed his fist into Goku's face.

Goku hadn't been paying attention, too wrapped up in his thoughts. As the fist slammed into him, he lost consciousness, dropped out of super saiyin and fell to the floor.

Gohan looked down at the crater his father had made. He didn't feel sorry for his Dad. He just couldn't. He was still too angry. He needed to go work off some of this anger, and then go home to take care of his very worried mother and his little brother. He would make sure no one would hurt them, even if he had to protect them against Goku. He flew off to another secluded area to try and work out his anger.

* * *

The Z-senshi that had been watching the encounter stood in shock for a minute.

Finally, it was Krillin who spoke up. "Well, I didn't expect that. I think Gohan's anger goes back further and deeper than we thought."

I'd better go after him, Piccolo commented after a second of contemplation. With this, he took off after his pupil, hoping he wouldn't have to put together too many pieces of broken demi-saiyin, or that he would actually be able to calm him down before he did something stupid.

Leaving Krillin and Yamcha still in shock, Vegeta walked over to the crater that held his long term rival. A puddle was starting to form around the unconscious man, whose face was almost unrecognisable.

'You sure have screwed things up Kakkarot' Vegeta thought, 'I just hope you don't screw things up more when you wake up'.

He then proceeded to take the unconscious man to Kami's lookout to get a sensu bean.

**Well, I'm still not sure about this chapter, might re-do it later. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** **Sorry about the massive delay on this chapter. I had a lot of stuff to deal with in RL and kinda lost the way with this story. Still not entirely sure where it is going, but I'm trying to figure it out by slogging on with it. Its the only way I can think of to get inspiration at this point. Thanks for all the reviews and to all those who added this to favourites/alerts. It means a lot to me. It is only because of you that I am persevering with this TBH. Also, I know Vegeta is OOC. **

As Goku came round, he found himself on Kami's lookout, surrounded by the concerned faces of Krillin, Yamcha, and Dende looking down at him. Vegeta was off to one side focusing intently on something.

"How're you feeling Goku?" Yamcha asked as he helped him to sit up.

"Like I've been hit by a truck" Goku mumbled.

"Ha, well now you know how we feel when we spar with you!" Krillin laughed.

"Ugnh" was all Goku could say as he put his head into his hands.

"Well I guess that sensu beans can cure broken bones, but they won't get rid of headaches." Krillin chuckled at his best friend.

"I don't think this headache is ever going to go away" Goku grumbled through his hands. Looking up, he asked "What am I going to do? Gohan hates me".

Krillin suddenly wouldn't meet his friend's eyes. "I, uh...I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you Goku. He's just a little mad right now."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you" Vegeta mumbled from his position at the side.

"Vegeta..." Krillin started.

"Just _focus_ will you?" Vegeta snapped at the others.

Finally, they stretched out their senses and were overwhelmed by red hot waves of power, anger coursing through them.

Yamcha stumbled backwards a little. "Is...is that Gohan?"

"Well who else?" Vegeta bit back.

"But...his power level is still growing!" Krillin said, clearly astonished.

"He's clearly still angry".

"I wonder how Piccolo is holding up?" murmered Krillin.

"Well, although his power level is up, it doesn't feel as if they are actually fighting" Vegeta said.

Throughout this small conversation, Goku was focusing intently on his son's power. It was immense. And full of anger. So much anger. But also pain. That was new.

He could tell that Gohan was attempting meditation. It didn't appear to be working, if the continuing steady rise of power was anything to go by.

**Piccolo POV**

Piccolo sat cross legged in the air staring intently at his former pupil. His power level was way up. It needed to be in order to stay relatively close to his protege's position – the wind generated by Gohan's power was enough to blow him clear across the border. The boy's (well man, he had to admit grudgingly) power was growing by the minute, despite his attempts at a calming meditation.

**Gohan POV**

Gohan sat and tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe that he had lost control like that. He knew how much power he had at his disposal and he knew that if he seriously lost it then there could be a massive problem.

But no matter what he did to try and calm himself his mind kept circling back to Goku and how badly he had screwed everything up.

How on earth did he have that little understanding of his impact upon others? Everyone, EVERYONE leapt for joy when Goku strolled through the door, and then a short time later they would crumble in despair as he swanned off for some other adventure. It was just so irritating!

Who would pick up the pieces everytime? Gohan. He was expected to be the happy go lucky guy who didn't let anything bother him. So many years of frustration were pouring out of him. Left alone at age eleven to deal with his grieving mother, a newborn brother and the responsibilities of the household was hard. Not that he minded all that much most of the time. It was just hard work.

Gohan sighed and worked to calm his power, bringing it gradually lower as he thought about his life.

His mother did try to help. She did a great job taking care of him and Goten, but that just wasn't enough sometimes. Having been raised in the Ox-kingdom as a princess, and then spending the majority of her adult life perfecting the art of being a wife and mother didn't leave her with many transferable skills for the job market.

So Gohan picked up the slack and brought in some money by chopping wood, catching fish and doing odd jobs for the elderly residents of the nearby village. As he got older he brought in some work by fixing electronics and proof reading documents for various companies.

It wouldn't be so bad, except his mother still hadn't lost her focus of turning him into a scholar. She had enrolled him in a high school so that he could "socialise" with people his own age. What a joke. He had nothing in common with those infants. They were learning things he had mastered at age five. None of them had had to fight for their lives, and those of the planet. They hadn't had to become a parent and support a household. It was ridiculous. But he did it, because he wanted to keep his mother happy.

Did he get thanked? No. He didn't expect to. But he also didn't appreciate being criticised by the z-gang for being a "kill-joy" and "spoil-sport". In their eyes he could never live up to the legend that was Son Goku.

They didn't understand what having Goku as a father was like. They just saw the amazing friend and all around great guy. They couldn't see the flaws. Gohan couldn't hold it against them. He had once done the same. He had once been like them. But they could remove themselves from him if they needed too. They had separate lives. Gohan didn't.

Once upon a time Gohan had depended on Goku for his self worth and happiness. But then he had been abandoned again and again so that Goku could train. Then he had been sent out to kill a monster unprepared, and then once again abandoned, but with the added weight of the world upon his shoulders.

*sigh*

It was getting late. He had wrestled his power back under control and he had a family to take care of. He wouldn't let his own problems get in the way of them and their needs.

No. He wouldn't become his father.

The power level that had been settling flared back to life, lighting up the eyes that shot open and latched on to the startled Namek before him.

"Hey Piccolo".

"Kid" came the grunted response.

"I need to get home. You coming?" Gohan questioned, getting up out of his meditation position and stretching.

"Sure, why not", Piccolo answered, floating after his pupil, curious at the calm that had overcome him, unsure as to what that meant for the future.

Back at the lookout

It had been quite a long while, and darkness was beginning to decend. Most of the Z-fighters had settled in various positions around the lookout, chatting between themselves, but all of them had a lock onto Gohan's Ki.

Goku had been given a sensu bean and took up a position near Vegeta. Both stared intently at the world bellow them.

As Gohan's power level slowly levelled itself out and then began to lower they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Wow. Seems like this is finally over!" said Krillin, getting up and stretching.

"Are you stupid cueball? You think this is over?" Vegeta snarled, whirling to face the shorter man.

"Well yeah," Krillin chuckled "Gohan has calmed down now and so everything can get back to normal."

"You're such an imbecile" Vegeta snapped "Just because the boy has his power under control, doesn't mean that he isn't angry."

Just that second, they all caught the sudden flare of Gohan's Ki, and then sensed him and Piccolo heading in the direction of the Son home.

"See. The boy is still angry, but we are just fortunate enough that he has enough restraint not to blow the planet to pieces!"

"Man. What's his problem" Yamcha grumbled.

"From what little I understand, Gohan is quite frustrated at the amount of pressure he is under at home, and is unsure of what to make of Goku being back" Dende added quietly from his place beside Mr. Popo.

"But come on, he doesn't have that much on his plate. This is just a massive over-reaction" Yamcha scoffed.

"Well clearly you have no respect for the boy who could snap you like a twig. And besides, there is a much more pressing issue." Vegeta growled, still focusing on the retreating ki's. "I saw a saijin who's parental drive was provoked today. Trust me. You do not want to mess with that. Kakkarot you have seriously screwed up."

"Gohan isn't Goten's dad, he has no right to be upset." Yamcha shot back at Vegeta.

"Goten does view Gohan as a parental figure in my opinion" Dende intoned.

"And the boy has been left to deal with the younger brat for seven years. It's no wonder he feels responsible for his well being." Vegeta added. "Honestly Kakkarot, you have one hell of a mess to deal with. I do not envy you."

With that, Vegeta took off back to Capsule Corp.

Goku just continued to stare off into the distance, thinking about all that had occurred that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews! Thanks for hanging on in there and staying with me for this. This chapter is a little bit of a filler, and a little bit of brotherly fluff. I think its important though. I also think I'm starting to get a bit more of an idea of where I'm going and am hopefully coming towards the end. Enjoy! Also – still don't own DBZ.**

**Gohan P.O.V.**

Gohan sat in the darkened room slowly running his fingers through Goten's soft dark hair. When he had returned home, he was greeted by the sight of his mother rocking a sobbing Goten who had apparently awoken from a nightmare. He couldn't be soothed by ChiChi and so Gohan had stifled a sigh and had taken over calming his little brother.

Several hours later, and Goten was finally asleep, his purple dragon clutched tightly in his arms.

Gohan was content to sit with his brother. Besides, any time he tried to move away Goten started to whimper softly. This brought back memories of all the times he had done this previously.

Being around his brother was the one thing that was guaranteed to calm Gohan down. Ever since he had been born, Goten had provoked a sense of peace and well-being in Gohan. It was knowing that this tiny person needed him. Goten needed Gohan to protect him, and Gohan was determined never to let him down.

This sweet little boy meant everything to Gohan. He really had saved his life – given it a new purpose and made life worthwhile. All the hardships Gohan had suffered through were negated by one little boys smile. The lack of freedom Gohan experienced through having to provide for the small Son family was worthwhile if Goten was content and well cared for.

This was why Gohan was so mad at Goku. He just didn't get it. Never did really.

He had not truely felt what it was to be a father. Gohan would go to hell and back to save Goten from experiencing any small amount of pain.

Gohan had been told time and time again that he should be grateful to have a father like Goku – one that would sacrifice his own life to protect the planet and his family. Gohan had to admit that this was partly true. Goku had sacrificed his life for the protection of others. He did respect his father for that. He did not respect the decisions Goku had made immediately after his sacrifice.

Had Gohan and Goten been in the positions that Goku and Gohan had been in, Gohan would have moved all of heaven and the otherworld in order to get back to Goten as quickly as possible. He wouldn't wanted to be separated from the boy for any longer than necessary. Goku on the other hand? He had swanned off all over the universe and otherworld in search of the next adventure. How any father could do that to their son? It was utterly beyond Gohan.

Gohan realised that he had stopped running his hand through his brothers hair as he looked down and saw that Goten had shifted and was watching him through bleary eyes.

"Why are you sad Gohan?" Goten asked quietly, eyes searching the ones that gazed at him.

"I'm not sad Squirt. Just a little tired is all. And you should go back to sleep little man" Gohan replied softly, resuming stroking his brother's hair.

"You always told me that its bad to lie big brother" Goten told his brother reproachfully.

Sighing, Gohan looked into the face of the trusting little boy. It looked like there was no getting out of this one. "Your right. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to lie. I am a little sad. Mostly I'm just upset because you got so scared today and I don't ever like to see you sad Squirt!" Gohan said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Hmmm" Goten processed this piece of information, little fingers fiddling with the arms of the dragon in his arms.

"What ya thinking, huh?" Gohan said, tilting his brothers head up so that the younger boy was looking at him. He could see the cogs turning in his brothers head.

"I think your sad at Daddy" Goten said quietly.

Well. That certainly took the air out of his lungs. Gohan hadn't seen that coming. He thought he had managed to conceal his feelings about their father from his brother.

"What makes you think that?" Gohan asked, stalling for time a little, trying to avoid answering his brother directly.

Goten gaze became soley focused on the Dragon now. "When I woke up earlier you were gone," Goten sniffed "and so I focussed on your energy to try and find you again. Your energy was very big! But it also felt funny. It felt like how I feel when Trunks does something mean to me."

"How does that make you feel Goten?" Gohan asked.

"It makes me sad. But it also makes me annoyed. Your energy felt like that. And Daddy was with you. I think your annoyed at Daddy, like how I get mad at Trunks". Goten concluded sitting up, his words getting more confident as his explanation continued.

"I think I taught you too well with that energy sensing thing" Gohan grumbled under his breath. But at Goten's determined little face looking up at him he sighed again, pulling Goten onto his lap before answering.

"Your right Goten. I am sad at Daddy. I'm annoyed at him because he left you alone today and he made you very scared. I don't like that he did that, and he shouldn't have done it. Daddys shouldn't let their children be on their own." Gohan paused, but felt that he owed Goten a full explanation given that he had managed to pick up on the tension between himself and his father. It would be better to explain the situation to him, rather than let him draw his own conclusions, or continue being confused by the situation. He hadn't lied to Goten, or hidden things from him before, and he wasn't going to start doing it now.

"I'm also kinda angry at Daddy because he left me alone a very long time ago and he made me very scared and sad too. He didn't come back to find me and left me with lots of scary things to do. It made me very sad with Daddy. It made me even sadder when I saw him do that to you too. I never want you to be scared and sad. Do you understand?"

"Um, I think so" Goten replied thoughtfully. No wonder his brother was sad! He had been left alone too! Gohan always made him better and never left him alone – so Goten thought he wouldn't let Gohan be sad anymore either! At this realisation, Goten looked up and beamed at his brother "Well you don't have to be sad anymore Gohan – I won't leave you alone!"

Gohan had to laugh. Trust his sweet little brother to say something that could make his heart feel light again! "Thank you Goten, that makes me feel better!" he said kissing his brother on the forehead. "And I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you too ok?"

"I already know that Gohan!" Laughed Goten as the kiss made his forehead tickle. He was glad his brother was happy again – he didn't like the thought of his big brother being sad!

"Good, I'm glad. Now, you better go back to sleep – Mummy will be mad at me if she knows I kept you up for a chat all night!" Gohan teased as he helped to ease his brother back down onto the bed and under the covers. Goten gasped and quickly put his head on the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed.

Gohan stayed with him until he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan slipped out of his brothers room sometime later, closing the door quietly behind him. It really was getting quite late. However, somethings needed to be resolved and now. If the conversation he had just had with his brother had told him anything, it was that the tension between himself and Goku needed to end. Now.

As he had helped his brother drift back off to sleep, a plan had begun to formulate in Gohan's mind. Now he just needed to implement it.

He decended the stairs, and entered the livingroom to come across his father sat dejectedly on the sofa, head in his hands and his mother sitting anxiously besides him.

Gohan knew that the last few days had been rough on his mother, and for that he was truely sorry.

He knew that she hated seeing him so stressed out and unhappy, and of course the situation earlier with Goten hadn't helped any. There was no point hiding his feelings from his mother. She could always tell when something was wrong with either of her "babies".

But Gohan also knew that his mother had missed his father terribly over the years. Even after all the time he had been gone, she still loved Goku desperately. She wasn't blind to his faults as a person, or as a father, but she loved him terribly nonetheless.

They both looked up as he lingered in the doorway.

"Hows Goten?" his mother asked quietly.

"Ok. He's finally off to sleep. He was a little confused and scared about what's been happening recently, but we had a conversation and he seems ok now. Should be down for the count provided nothing startles him." Gohan finished with a meaningful pause at both his parents.

"Lets move outside shall we?" Chichi said, rising off of the couch to hug Gohan and then steer him towards the door. Goku watched them go and then followed them into the cool night air.

The small family of three sat around the small table that was placed in the field surrounding their home. All that could be heard was the chirping of crickets.

"So. This situation clearly isn't working," Gohan broke the stillness looking seriously at his parents.

"Wha..." his mother started, but was broken off when Gohan continued.

"Oh come on Mum, you know what I'm talking about. This whole situation at home. Its just not working. Dad's just come swanning back without a care in the world, I can't cope with it and its totally messing with Goten – which I will not tolerate!" Gohan snapped. He kept his temper in check and his voice low. He knew losing it with his mother would get him no-where and he wouldn't disrespect her by doing so anyway.

"Gohan, I, I just don't really understand. I know I messed up earlier but I really am trying." Goku murmured quietly.

"Exactly. You don't get it. You never have. You 'try' to be a parent, but you just don't get it." Gohan got up and began to pace in front of the couple at the table. He was aware that Piccolo was hovering in the distance, ready to swoop in if things got out of hand, but he was determined to keep things under control. He would not blow up again like he had earlier. He felt a steady thrum of anger under the surface, but he pushed it down in order to keep calm. The movement was helping to get rid of some of his excess energy.

Gohan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Let me try to explain this in a way that you'll understand. When you get into a fight you try and win right? Because you know that if you lose then the enemy will do bad things right?"

Goku nodded along.

"Well you've been fighting to be a parent. And you know what Goku? You lost. You lost big time." Gohan said staring straight at his father's face.

Chichi gasped.

"Every time you chose fighting, or to stay away from this family you lost. You let bad things happen, just because you weren't here to stop them. By being more interested in fighting and training than your son's development, it was like if you had turned away and giving into the enemy. You lost so badly at being a parent that when you stayed dead after the fight with Cell that you left your woefully unprepared eleven year old to pick up the pieces of a broken home and never even got the chance to know your youngest son!" Gohan said all of this very calmly, but power hummed all of the way through his words.

Goku looked at the man his son had become and was honestly scared. This calm Gohan was much more intimidating than the insanely powerful, yet manic one that he fought earlier. But not just that. He finally understood what he had done wrong. And he recognised the truth in his statement.

He suddenly felt completely ashamed. All of his many mistakes flashed through his eyes. He realised all of his failings as a parent.

Looking up at the strong man before him, Goku broke down into tears.

After a little while, Gohan rejoined his mother and father at the table and watched impassively while they waited for Goku to calm himself. As the tears subsided, Goku spoke to his son through small sniffles.

"Gohan I'm so sorry. You're right. You're right about everything. I don't know how I can show you how sorry I am, but I will do anything to attempt to make this up to you."

"No Goku. I can see that you're sorry and I accept that. You always have been when you've come home from where-ever you've been. Fine. It won't last, and thats why there is nothing you can do to make it up to me. I don't want you to even try."

"But Gohan – I understand now. I can be better, I'll make myself better!".

"I don't think that you can. But anyway, its far too late for you to do anything. The damage has been done, and nothing that you say or do can bring back the relationship we had. Furthermore, I don't want it back. I refuse to be let down by you again. I'm sorry Mum, but you know I can't" Gohan said, addressing his last sentence to his mother who had begun to sob quietly.

She had known that it was a long shot for her husband and her son to repair their relationship, but hearing the finality in her son's tone killed what little hope she had. Goku tried to awkwardly comfort his wife while trying to process what his son had said. He honestly didn't know what to do. He believed in happy endings, but it didn't look like there was going to be one here.

Gohan gave his parents time to process his words before he embarked on what he knew would be the hardest part of this conversation for his mother. It was time to put his plan into action.

"So, like I said at the beginning of this conversation, this situation cannot continue".

"What...what do you mean son?" Chichi sniffled.

"I can't and don't want to rebuild a relationship with Goku again. I think that if I continue to live here with him, things are just going to get worse and we will just end up fighting. It's an unhealthy environment for everyone – especially Goten and I won't continue upsetting him."

"You can't! You can't mean..." Chichi was getting further upset.

"Yes Mum. I'm moving out. I've thought about this ever since Goku came home, but it really is time for this now."

"Oh Gohan!" Chichi sobbed.

"Gohan, you don't need to move out because of me. I'll go." Goku stated forlornly, while comforting his sobbing wife.

"No Goku. Listen to me. I really have thought about this long and hard. It would be so much easier for you to go, but I will not be responsible for separating you and Mum again. You make her happy, and that is what is most important to me. It is time for me to go."

"I don't want you to go Gohan!" Chichi wailed, throwing herself at her son to envelop him in a hug.

"Well its a good thing I'm not going far then isn't it?" Gohan said soothingly as he hugged his mother. At her confused look, he continued "You didn't think I was just going to up and leave did you? Not after all I have said about Goku".

Goku had the grace to once again look ashamed.

"Bulma has agreed to set me up with a small capsule house that I plan to put just across the field there." He pointed some way across the small glade. "I'll be right there. I couldn't leave you or Goten. Besides, who's going to keep all those bills and stuff sorted huh?"

At this Chichi chuckled slightly, cheering up in relief that she wasn't about to lose one of her babies. She didn't think she would ever be able to forgive Goku if he properly drove Gohan away. But it was just like her eldest to find away to be away from Goku, and yet within shouting distance should there be a problem.

Gohan really had been thinking this through ever since his father had suddenly decided to come home. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep living with his father given the amount of anger he had, but he wasn't about to abandon his family. He had gone to Bulma with the problem, and she had come up with the idea of the small capsule house. He had sworn that he would work off the payments over time, but she had waved those concerns away. She knew the problems he had keeping the roof over his family's heads and so had 'gifted' the house to Gohan as a reward for saving the world, and being her "favourite nearly adult demi-sajyin".

Gohan knew he would never trust Goku to provide for the family, so he was relieved that he could still maintain that position without being in even more debt. He would always be responsible for that.

The second and more important reason for wanting to stay close to home was of course Goten. While he truly wouldn't want to cause his mother unhappiness by separating her from his father, he could not in all good conscience leave Goten alone with him. His fears had already been proven true – Goku could not be trusted to look after his second son.

Gohan would never and could never leave the boy he regarded as basically his son. He needed to be close enough that Goten could come to him whenever he wanted. He also didn't trust Goku not to repeat the same mistakes that he had made with him.

"Goku. I have already discussed the failures you have made as a parent." At this Goku nodded. "I have a second motive for being so close to this house. I am going to be here for Goten. Given your past track record, I cannot trust you to be responsible for him. I ask you to try not to be his parent. I can't ask you not to build a relationship with him – he's your son. But I do ask that you don't try be his dad. Be his friend. I can't stand by and watch you hurt him. And believe me, if you do hurt him the way you have hurt me, there will be no place in heaven or earth that will be able to protect you from my anger. Is that understood?"

Goku nodded, processing this information.

"I understand Gohan. I won't do anything to hurt him. And I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I just...I want you to know that I am very proud of the man you have become. I can claim no part in that, but I want you to know that you are a wonderful man."

Gohan nodded his understanding of Goku's words and continued to comfort the last of his mothers sobs.

The family did do some more talking about expectations, feelings were explored and many angry words were spoken over the course of the night, but eventually the three adults went inside the house.

* * *

The morning came, and Gohan explained what was going to happen to Goten. There were many tears and a few tantrums, but eventually Goten walked across the field and helped his brother set up his new home. To his delight, he even had his own bedroom in the property!

Evening came however, and it was time for Goten to go home. He walked slowly across the field with his brother and then stood and watched as his brother turned around (after hugs for him and his mother) and walked back to his own little house.

Goten felt his father approach and realised that he was also watching Gohan's short journey home.

"Daddy?" Goten turned to look up at his father.

"Yes Goten?" Goku answered absently, eyes glued to his eldest son.

"If you ever make Gohan sad and angry again, I will beat you up." And with that proclamation, Goten turned and marched into the house.

Goku just stayed outside, marvelling at both of the boys he had sired, but could not claim to be a father to.

**Epilogue**

Goten POV

It had been many years since Gohan had moved out of the house into the small one across the field. Things had changed, and yet they had stayed much the same. Goten was now a teenager and was sat outside on a warm summers day thinking about his life as he looked across at the little house that was, for the moment unoccupied.

After Gohan had moved out Goku had stayed around for a while and had made a conscious effort to be more attentive to his family. Goten remembered many days playing and training with his father. He knew that his Dad and Gohan didn't talk, but he did have some fun with the man.

He would do all sorts of fun things with Goku, while his brother did serious things in the house with his mother. Then, when it was time for tea Gohan would go back across to his own place. Goten often stayed with him. It was awesome staying at his big brothers' house!

But then one day Goku started to go off more and more for training with this kid he had found called "Uub". He would come home later, and then would be away for days or even weeks at a time. Goten didn't mind though because his big brother started to come and stay over at the big house more while Goku was away and that was just awesome! It was just like before Goku had come back at all. In all honesty, Goten hadn't really noticed his fathers' absence all that much.

At some point, and he wasn't sure when, Gohan moved back into the big house permenantly. When Goku did eventually come back he and Gohan had had a really really big fight and then it was decided that Goku would be the one to live in the small house across the field.

Goten had remembered his childish vow to beat up Goku for making his brother sad, but didn't actually follow through on his threat as Gohan generally seemed much happier now that he was back at home.

And so the cycle had continued, and if Goku did come home, he would live across the field. It was empty most of the time, but no one was really bothered. Goku seemed sad when he did come home –especially when he looked at Gohan. Goten would almost say that it was the look of a broken man, but Goku was always cheerful when he and his mother went to visit him at the capsule house.

Gohan would be grumpy for a few days whenever Goku showed up, but mostly resolved to ignore the man's presence. His mother was always sad when Goku left, but always went back to being cheerful very quickly.

Goten didn't miss Goku. He had the man he considered his father at home.

**The end. **

**A.N. **

**Well thats it! It is finally done! I'm not sure that this was what I expected it would be when I started out with the story, but I didn't really know where I was going anyway. I hope that I have brought it to a satisfying conclusion for you all. A MASSIVE thank you to all those who have followed this story from the beginning, and for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites you guys have given me. It means more than you could ever know. I finished this for you guys – If you hadn't been there then I think I would have abandoned it a long long time ago. **

**Thank you so much. **


	12. Author noteReview response

**Author's Note**

Hi there!

This is a complete story, but I just wanted to add this in order to respond to a specific review that I got. The reviewer left an Anon post, so I can't respond directly, but I really would like to take the time to answer it.

I do see how this story can be seen as a Goku bash – thats because it is! I don't see that as a bad thing. It's ok to explore different ideas, and this piece was one that portrayed Goku in a particularly bad light. Contrary to your opinion, I don't actually hate Goku (I know I didn't exactly give you much to go on in this fic). I like the character, but this story is about Gohan and his feelings on his life.

Lets address Goku first. In the anime, Goku is completely pure of heart and willing to do anything for those he loves (and he does – even sacrificing his life!). This is fantastic, and in the anime, everyone understands this and love him for it. I, however think its just a bit annoying that the z-warriors, and his family especially aren't allowed to be sad and a bit hurt that he is away so much. Again, I have taken this idea and pushed it to an extreme.

I think that Goku probably is a good parent. He adores Gohan, and when he is around he clearly dotes on him. But I don't think that it is fair to push Gohan's feelings at being left behind when Goku is away to be ignored. Maybe it is unfair for him to resent Goku. But sometimes – feelings are irrational. Gohan might logically understand all the sacrifices Goku made for him and the planet, but emotionally, he was still a little boy that was hurt. It doesn't have to be logical.

Also, thinking about Goku – when he was dead after cell, it is safe to say that he would have been able to keep tabs on his family by asking King Kai about them. Hell, he could probably have checked in now and again by King Kai letting them talk to them (I don't think its too much to ask for the saviour of the universe!). Goku doesn't though. He doesn't even know about Goten's existence. I see that as bad parenting. If I had the ability to check in on my kids in that situation, you can bet I would take advantage of it!

Finally, I am not saying Vegeta is a good parent – he isn't. But he is there for his family and cares for them in his own way, even if that is a bit messed up. Vegeta is a VERY flawed individual, and I think you need to take his past into account when thinking about his parenting style.

* * *

Now – Gohan.

It has been said that I put Gohan on a pedestal and that he is "super-honerable". Ok, I can see that. I have made him into a bit of a martyr. I'm not sure that this is too much of a stretch however. Like I said, in the anime, Goku and Gohan are portrayed as pure of heart characters that would do ANYTHING for those that they love. I think that Gohan would be taking care of his family and doing all he could to help out. Its just who he is.

However, I do think that I have made it clear that Gohan does resent this responsibility a little bit. He gets tired out and stressed in this fic – it adds to his anger in general. Gohan's character (in the anime) has always been based on anger. He lets it build up. I don't think he is perfect. If he was, I don't believe that he would do this. He is flawed, and I have attempted to show this in the story – maybe I didn't do a very good job as this hasn't come across. I also don't think that the ending can show that he is anything other than flawed. If Gohan was perfect, then he would have forgiven Goku and all would have been well. It wasn't. He can't forgive Goku, and this is a bad thing. But you know what? Stuff like this happens in real life – families get broken up and people can't move on.

* * *

I would like to say that I most definitely CAN say that it wouldn't have mattered if all of the characters came after Goku.

Raditz did come after Goku, but the sayjins came back for the dragonballs, not Goku.

Garlic Junior came to take over the world – not to get Goku.

The androids and cell did admittedly come for Goku, but I don't think his presence actually made all that much of a difference. In future trunks time, Goku was dead and they terrorised the earth anyway. I do believe that Cell would have done the same. Goku's presence wouldn't have made a difference to them.

And Buu? He was definitely going to have come whether Goku was there or not.

I do appreciate that Goku's decision to stay dead was a noble one. However, it could be seen that it wasn't completely necessary for Goku to stay dead. I believe that he did it for the new adventure. Goku DOES love his family, but I think that he gets swept up in his love for adventure, and sometimes forgets his obligations at home. I am taking into account the upbringing Goku had in DB for this. As it was pointed out, he was raised alone in the woods, and then spent time going off having adventures with his friends. I think Goku would think that this would be ok when he was an adult as well.

* * *

One further point. As people who have followed this story know, it has taken a VERY long time for me to update and finish it. This is related to issues in my personal life. I have many issues that I won't bore you with, but I do have trouble expressing when I am upset/angry with people – it tends to turn self-destructive. It is entirely possible that when I have been updating/writing, my anger and hurt and pain has come out in my writing. It was not my intent to do this, but I think it may explain a few things about how Gohan has been written. It isn't an excuse, but i think it needed to be said.

* * *

To the specific reviewer – I really do appreciate your review. It has given me a lot to think about. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I have certainly taken on board your views. I hope that you don't mind that I have taken the time to explain my opinions (hopefully address some of the points you have made) and to explain why I have written this piece the way I have. It was a well written review and you raised some good points. I would ask however that in future you refrain from insulting the person who has written the piece. You called me a hater and ignorant a few times. You can get your point across without using these hurtful terms – you did so infact. It just makes people feel unnecessarily bad when you insult them.

In closing, this story has been my "perspective" on these characters relationships. Its not for everyone, and thats fine. All people have a right to their own perspective.

Thank you for bearing with me through this. It may not have gotten my opinion out completely, or as well as I had hoped, but I felt that I owed people an explanation.


End file.
